


Table of Contents

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: The Table of Contents for my Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition story, detailing who exactly dies in each of the chapter, who are they killed by, and what exactly is the cause of their death.Going to only post a couple chapters of the series daily - if any of the chapters not here yet seem interesting, they're all already on my pixiv ^^ https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/6509947
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	Table of Contents

Prologue:  
Victim: Anna (FEH) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Struck three times with an axe, non-con  
Victim: Sharena (FEH) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Beheaded with an axe, non-con  
Victim: Lyn (FE7) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Throat cut with a sword, non-con

Chapter 1: The First Scouting Mission:  
Victim: Linde (FE 1/3/11/12) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Strangled with her ponytail, non-con  
Victim: Cordelia (FE13) Killer: Cordelia (FE13) Way she dies: Shot down into a lava pit, non-con  
Victim: Severa/Selena (FE 13/14) Killer: Ayra (FE4) Way she dies: Stabbed through the heart, non-con

Chapter 2: Advanced Growth  
Victim: Soleil (FE14) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Beheaded with a sword, semi-con  
Victim: Genny (FE2/15) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Suspension hanging, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Florina: (FE7) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: A spike through the brain, non-con

Chapter 3: Double Dance  
Victim: Performing Arts Azura (FE14) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: A public hanging, non-con  
Victim: Performing Arts OIivia (FE13) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: A public hanging, non-con  
Victim: Elincia (FE9/10) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Impaled with her sword from cunt to mouth, non-con  
I’ve commissioned a pic from M0zg for Azura and Olivia’s hanging 

Chapter 4: Dying for Love  
Victim: Ninian (FE7) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: A private hanging for Eliwood, cons  
Victim: Celica (FE2/15) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Head sawed off with a knife, cons, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Julia (FE4) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Gutted, cons

Chapter 5: The Spring Festival  
Victim: Spring Camilla (FE14) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Roasted in an oven, cons  
Victim: Spring Lucina (FE13) Killer: Caeda (FE1/3/11/12) Way she dies: Spitted then roasted, cons  
Victim: Eirika (FE8) Killer: Caeda (FE1/3/11/12) Way she dies: Roasted over a grill, cons

Chapter 6: What Would You Do For Love?  
Victim: Katarina (FE12) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Losing three of her limbs then taking an axe through the chest, non-con  
Victim: Serra (FE7) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Beheaded with a sword, non-con  
Victim: Lachesis (FE4) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Smothered with Lyn’s butt, non-con

Chapter 7: A Midnight Stroll  
Victim: Tana (FE8) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Gutted, non-con  
Victim: Mia (FE9/10) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Drowned, cons  
Victim: Sakura (FE14) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Strangled with his hands, non-con

Chapter 8: The Price of Failure  
Victim: Sharena (FEH) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Eyefucked, non-con  
Victim: Oboro (FE14) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Cut up with a bunch of scissors, then a needle stabbed into her brain, non-con  
Victim: Felicia (FE14) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Throat cut with her dagger, non-con  
Victim: Rebecca (FE7) Killer: A bunch of heroes Way she dies: Cut up with numerous weapon, non-con

Chapter 9: Four Clipped White Wings  
Victim: Clair (FE2/15) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Impaled with her lance, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Est (FE1/2/3/11/12/15) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Hanged in an execution, non-con  
Victim: Palla (FE1/2/3/11/12/15) Killer: Loki (FEH) as Celica (FE15) Way she dies: Beheaded with a sword, non-con  
Victim: Catria (FE1/2/3/11/12/15) Killer: Mae (FE2/15) Way she dies: Garroted, non-con

Chapter 10: A Day at the Beach  
Victim: Female Summer Corrin (FE14) Killer: A tentacle monster Way she dies: Ripped apart by tentacles, semi-con  
Victim: Adult Summer Tiki (FE13) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Strangled with her swimsuit, semi-con  
Victim: Kagero (FE14) Killer: Summer Robin (FE13) Way she dies: Spitted then roasted, semi-con

Chapter 11: An Unsuccessful Skirmish  
Victim: Ayra (FE4) Killer: Some random soldiers Way she dies: Stabbed with multiple weapons, non-con  
Victim: Hinoka (FE14) Killer: Some random soldiers Way she dies: Struck with thunder magic, beheaded with a sword, non-con  
Victim: Priscilla (FE7) Killer: Bruno (FEH) Way she dies: Impaled with ice spikes, non-con

Intermission 1: Suicides Within the Tempest  
Victim: Effie (FE14) Killer: Amelia (FE8) Way she dies: Beheaded with an axe, cons  
Victim: Amelia (FE8) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Seppuku, cons  
Victim: Winter Tharja (FE13) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Stabs herself through the heart, cons

Chapter 12: The Aftermath of a Skirmish  
Victim: Summer Female Robin (FE13) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Heart torn out with her trident, cons  
Victim: Tharja (FE13) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Shot with a number of arrows, cons  
Victim: Olwen (FE5) Killer: Minerva (FE1/3/11/12) and futa Cherche (FE13) Way she dies: Beheaded with an axe, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her

Chapter 13: Opening the Rainbow Bridge  
Victim: Fir (FE6) Killer: Mae (FE2/15) Way she dies: Burnt to death at a stake, non-con  
Victim: L’Arachel (FE8) Killer: Loki (FEH) as Eirika (FE8) Way she dies: Gutted with a knife, non-con  
Victim: Beruka (FE14) Killer: Loki (FEH) as Camilla (FE14) Way she dies: Strangled with her scarf, non-con  
Victim: Mist (FE9/10) Killer: Loki (FEH) as Mia (FE9/10) Way she dies: Beheaded, non-con  
Victim: Mae (FE2/15) Killer: Loki (FEH) as Celica (FE2/15) Way she dies: Heart carved out, cons

Intermission 2: Ending the Tempest  
Victim: Titania (FE9/10) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Impales herself on a lance, cons  
Victim: Celica (FE2/15) Killer: Masked Lucina (FE13) Way she dies: Heart ripped out, cons  
Victim: Masked Lucina (FE13) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Self-beheading with the Falchion, cons  
Note: Not sure whether to count Celica here as the Fallen version or not, as this story came before she got the Fallen form in FEH

Chapter 14: Accidents and Murder  
Victim: Peri (FE14) Killer: Her horse Way she dies: Fucked through the head, non-con  
Victim: Setsuna (FE14) Killer: Her own carelessness Way she dies: Falls into a pitfall and hangs herself with the ropes she was carrying, non-con  
Victim: Marisa (FE8) Killer: Loki (FEH) Way she dies: Beheaded with a sword, non-con  
Victim: Anna (FEH) Killer: Loki (FEH) as Marisa (FE8) Way she dies: Drowned, non-con

Intermission 3: BHB: Lilina and Cecilia  
Victim: Sheena (FE3/12) Killer: Lilina (FE6) Way she dies: Burnt to death inside her armor, non-con  
Victim: Cecilia (FE6) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Stabbed through the head with a sword, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her and Lilina  
Victim: Lilina (FE6) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Stabbed through the head with a sword, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her and Cecilia

Chapter 15: Day of Devotion  
Victim: Valentines Lilina (FE6) Killer: Ninian (FE7) Way she dies: Ninian devours her while transformed into a dragon, cons  
Victim: Ninian (FE7) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Sets up some weights that strangle her, cons  
Victim: Valentines Lyn (FE7) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Strangled with her ponytail, cons  
Victim: Bride Charlotte (FE14) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: A public hanging, cons

Chapter 16: Sacrificial Souls  
Victim: Effie (FE14) Killer: Effie (FE14) Way she dies: Garroted, cons  
Victim: Faye (FE15) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Shot with multiple arrows, cons, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Sophia (FE6) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Neck snap, cons  
Victim: Mathilda (FE15) Killer: Clair (FE2/15) Way she dies: Fucked with a knife, then cut open, cons

Chapter 17: Steel Sears the Land  
Victim: Nephenee (FE9/10) Killer: Surtr (FEH) Way she dies: Fucked to death with a oversized cock, non-con  
Victim: Shanna (FE6) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Knife through the heart, non-con  
Victim: Veronica (FEH) Killer: Hinoka (FE14) Way she dies: Stabbed a bunch of times then beheaded, non-con  
Victim: Olivia (FE13) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Beheaded with her sword, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Laevatein (FEH) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: All of her limbs amputated, debreasted, strangled while bleeding out, non-con

Chapter 18: Suicide and Duty  
Victim: Clair (FE2/15) Killer: Mathilda (FE15) Way she dies: Cut open with a knife, the contents of her stomach removed, cons  
Victim: Bride Cordelia (FE13) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Hangs herself in her own room, cons  
Victim: Elincia (FE9/10) Killer: Soleil (FE14) Way she dies: A public hanging, cons  
Victim: Athena (FE11/12) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Shoots herself through the head with the summoning gun, cons  
Victim: Clarisse (FE12) Killer: Hinoka (FE14) Way she dies: Beheaded with Hinoka’s spear, cons

Chapter 19: Failing a GHB: Possessed Takumi  
Victim: New Year Azura (FE14) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Choked to death on a dick, non-con  
Victim: Tana (FE8) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Beheaded with her own spear, her corpse on impaled on it, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Female Morgan (FE13) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: A dick through her brain, non-con  
Victim: Summer Female Corrin (FE14) Killer: Possessed Takumi Way she dies: Shot dead with arrows

Chapter 20: Caeda’s Spring Wedding  
Victim: Spring Catria (FE1/2/3/11/12/15) Killer: Her sisters Way she dies: Spitted, then roasted, cons  
Victim: Spring Kagero (FE14) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Debreasted, then stabbed with her daggers a lot, non-con  
Victim: Spring Sharena (FEH) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Head smashed open, brainfucked, non-con  
Victim: Winter Lissa (FE13) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Beheaded with a sword, non-con  
Victim: Bride Caeda (FE1/3/11/12) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Cut throat with Kagero’s dagger, non-con

Chapter 21: The ‘Safest’ Outrealm  
Victim: Tailtiu (FE4) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Impaled with a sword, then shot dead with arrows, non-con  
Victim: Selena/Severa (FE13/14) Killer: Camilla (FE14) Way she dies: Both legs cut off, then hanged, non-con  
Victim: Female Robin (FE13) Killer: Tharja (FE13) Way she dies: Strangled with Tharja’s bare hands, cons  
Victim: Tharja (FE13) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Gutted, then strangled with her guts, cons  
Victim: Deirdre (FE4) Killer: Ursula (FE7) Way she dies: Stabbed through the belly, non-con

Chapter 22: Dreams and Deceptions  
Victim: Gunnthra (FEH) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Strangled to death with Kiran’s hands, semi-con  
Victim: Sonya (FE2/15) Killer: Brave Lyn (FE7) Way she dies: Throat sliced and head torn off, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Micaiah (FE10) Killer: Hinoka (FE14), assisted by a futa Cherche and a Minerva Way she dies: Limbs cut off, impaled with Hinoka’s spear cunt to mouth, non-con  
Victim: Ursula (FE7) Killer: Loki (FEH) Way she dies: Hanged to death, non-con

Chapter 22.5: Lyn  
Victim: Brave Lyn (FE7) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Arms amputated, stabbed and fucked through the belly, one breast cut off, beheaded, cons

Chapter 23: Sisterly Love  
Victim: Celica (FE2/15) Killer: Fallen Celica (FE2/15) Way she dies: Tentacled to death by summoned monsters, non-con  
Victim: Lyre (FE10) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Strangled with her sister’s tail, non-con  
Victim: Lethe (FE9/10) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Skinned, then her throat is cut, non-con  
Victim: Hana (FE14) Killer: Hinoka (FE14) Way she dies: Forced to perform seppuku, kiiinda based on Veiled’s pic of her, non-con

Chapter 24: Executing Redheads  
Victim: Cherche(Futa) (FE13) Killer: Aversa (FE13) Way she dies: Garroted to death, non-con  
Victim: Minerva (FE1/3/11/12) Killer: Her wyvern Way she dies: Fucked by her wyvern, head bit off, non-con  
Victim: Hinoka (FE14) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Hanged publicly, semi-con, aborted midway through  
Victim: Halloween Sakura (FE14) Killer: Hinoka (FE14) Way she dies: Feet and hands cut off, cut at the waist, heart torn out, cons

Chapter 25: Dragon Slaying  
Victim: Young Tiki (FE1/3/11/12) Killer: Alm (FE2/15) Way she dies: Cut in half at the waist, non-con  
Victim: Myrrh (FE8) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Chokes to death on her dragonstone, non-con  
Victim: Fae (FE6) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Neck snap, non-con  
Victim: Adult Tiki (FE13) Killer: Fallen Celica (FE2/15) Way she dies: A sword through her head, non-con  
Victim: Nowi (FE14) Killer: Male Grima (FE13) Way she dies: Fucked to death on an oversized dragon dick, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her

Chapter 26: Expressing Superiority  
Victim: Rhajat (FE14) Killer: Faye (FE15) Way she dies: Debreasted, then cut throat, semi-con  
Victim: Azura (FE14) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Impaled with her lance cunt to mouth, cons  
Victim: Miriel (FE13) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Strangled with a man’s bare hands, cons  
Victim: Lute (FE8) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Beheaded on a guillotine, cons

Chapter 27: Blood and Snow  
Victim: Nanna (FE4/5) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Cut up a bit, then impaled with her staff, non-con  
Victim: Brave Lucina (FE13/14) Killer: Female Corrin (FE14) Way she dies: Raped with a futa dragon dick by Corrin in her dragon form, her chest crushed by Corrin in her dragon form, non-con  
Victim: Clarine (FE6) Killer: A random soldier Way she dies: Drowned, non-con  
Victim: Kinshi Hinoka (FE14) Killer: Fjorm (FEH) Way she dies: Frozen over and shattered, non-con 

Chapter 28: Eliminating Rivals  
Victim: Faye (FE15) Killer: Fallen Celica (FE2/15) Way she dies: Debreasted, gutted, beheaded, non-con  
Victim: Sumia (FE13) Killer: Sumia (FE13) Way she dies: Carved up for meat, cut throat, non-con  
Victim: Charlotte (FE14) Killer: Camilla (FE14) Way she dies: Axe rammed deep into her body, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Female Grima (FE13) Killer: Loki (FEH) as Chrom (FE13) Way she dies: Limbs cut off, stabbed through the heart, non-con

Chapter 29: Rite of Frost  
Victim: Emmeryn (FE13) Killer: Fjorm (FEH) Way she dies: Hanged from an ice sculpture, cons  
Victim: Ophelia (FE14) Killer: Fjorm (FEH) Way she dies: Calls multiple icicles to stab her, Fjorm cuts her head off afterwards, cons  
Victim: Female Kana (FE14) Killer: Female Corrin (Futa) (FE14) Way she dies: Raped with a dragon dick, then ripped apart by Corrin with her dragon claws, non-con  
Victim: Ishtar (FE4/5) Killer: Fjorm (FEH) Way she dies: Impaled with an ice spike pussy to mouth, non-con  
Victim: Laegjarn (FE14) Killer: Fjorm (FEH) Way she dies: Frozen over, then shattered from inside, non-con

Chapter 30: Lolicide  
Victim: Midori (FE14) Killer: Hinoka (FE14) Way she dies: Shot dead with arrows, cons  
Victim: Maria (FE1/3/11/12) Killer: Jaffar (FE7) Way she dies: Knife through the heart, non-con  
Victim: Nino (FE7) Killer: Michalis (FE1/3/11/12) Way she dies: Beheaded with an axe, semi-con  
Victim: Delthea (FE2/15) Killer: Loki (Futa) (FEH) Way she dies: A worm making its way into her brain, non-con  
Victim: Elise (FE14) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: A horse hanging, non-con

Chapter 31: Blood-Freezing Betrayals  
Victim: Fjorm (FEH) Killer: Hinoka (FE14) Way she dies: Beheaded with a spear while on a bed of ice, based on Veiled’s pic of her, non-con  
Victim: New Year Camilla (FE14) Killer: Female Corrin (Futa) (FE14) Way she dies: Debreasted with a knife, cut throat, her torn off with a dragon dick, non-con  
Victim: Anamnesis Eirika (FE8) Killer: Lyon (FE8) Way she dies: Hit with a dissolving spell, neck snapped to save her pain, non-con  
Victim: Lilina (FE6) Killer: Some soldier Way she dies: An axe slammed into her body, heart torn out, non-con

Chapter 32: Healing and Killing  
Victim: Natasha (FE8) Killer: Joshua (FE8) Way she dies: Cut open with a sword, semi-con  
Victim: Marcia (FE9/10) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Hand cut off, stabbed in the guts, cut throat, semi-con  
Victim: Fiora (FE7) Killer: Florina (FE7) Way she dies: Hanged from her pegasus, cons  
Victim: Laura (FE10) Killer: Fallen Celica (FE2/15) Way she dies: Gets her breasts cut off and just lets herself bleed out to death, cons

Chapter 33: Summer Departures  
Victim: Eirika (FE8) Killer: Ephraim (FE8) Way she dies: Beheaded with a sword, cons  
Victim: Summer Tana (FE8) Killer: Ephraim (FE8) Way she dies: Impaled with a wooden pole up her ass, cut throat, cons  
Victim: Summer Elise (FE14) Killer: Summer Noire (FE13) Way she dies: Strangled with her wreath, cons  
Victim: Summer Noire (FE13) Killer: Inigo (FE13) Way she dies: Loses all of her limbs, then gets a dick into her brain, cons  
Victim: Summer Cordelia (FE13) Killer: Summer Robin (FE13) Way she dies: Impaled and cut in half with her lance, cons  
Victim: Summer Female Robin (FE13) Killer: A sea snake Way she dies: Soft vore, eaten by the snake, cons

Chapter 34: Loki’s Mischief  
Victim: Ursula (FE7) Killer: Kaze (FE14) Way she dies: Cut throat, knife cutting her stomach open, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Ethlyn (FE4) Killer: Zombified Delthea (FE2/15) Way she dies: Devoured by the zombie girl, non-con  
Victim: Sully (FE13) Killer: Female Corrin (Futa) (FE14) Way she dies: Drowned, non-con  
Victim: Karla (FE7) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Puts a rope around her neck and throws herself out of a window, the fall rips her head off, cons  
Victim: Loki (FEH) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Gutted, feet cut off, cunt cut open, impaled with Hinoka’s lance, hanged with her own guts, cons

Chapter 35: The Trickster’s Parting Gift  
Victim: Jill (FE9/10) Killer: Lethe (FE9/10) Way she dies: Eaten by a Lethe gone feral, non-con  
Victim: Leanne (FE9/10) Killer: Skrimir (FE10) Way she dies: Throat sliced by Skrimir’s claws, non-con  
Victim: Caeda (FE1/3/11/12) Killer: Some bird laguz Way she dies: Ripped apart while in the air, non-con  
Victim: Pegasus Nino (FE7) Killer: More bird laguz Way she dies: Falls off her mount and onto a tree that impales her cunt to mouth, non-con  
Victim: Lene (FE4) Killer: Some kitsune Way she dies: Throat ripped apart with a bite, non-con

Intermission 4: Elibe Weddings  
Victim: Florina (FE7) Killer: Lyn and Hector (FE7) Way she dies: Suspension hanging by all the wedding guests, cons  
Victim: Bride Ninian (FE7) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Stabbed with multiple weapons, non-con  
Victim: Cecilia (FE6) Killer: Lilina (FE8) Way she dies: Gutted, throat cut with a knife, non-con  
Victim: Bride Lyn (FE7) Killer: Hector (FE7) Way she dies: Beheaded with an axe, cons 

Intermission 5: Forging Bonds: Ylissean Travelers  
Victim: Legendary Lucina (FE13) Killer: Sumia (FE13) Way she dies: Hangs herself from a tree for Sumia to watch, cons  
Victim: Sumia (FE13) Killer: Chrom (FE13) Way she dies: Cuts herself open vertically with a sword, cons  
Victim: Pegasus Olivia (FE13) Killer: Performing Arts Olivia (FE13) Way she dies: Puts on a magical collar that strangled her, cons  
Victim: Maribelle (FE13) Killer: Lissa (FE13) Way she dies: Asks Lissa to cut her up with an axe, ending with her losing her head, cons

Chapter 36: Culling Rabid Beasts  
Victim: Nailah (FE10) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Fucked through the heart, non-con  
Victim: Vika (FE10) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Wings torn off, impaled, non-con  
Victim: Panne (FE13) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Tied up and lynched, hanged from a tree, non-con  
Victim: Selkie (FE14) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Gets a pair of dicks into her brain through her ears, non-con  
Victim: Velouria (FE14) Killer: Mozu (FE14) Way she dies: Mozu butchers her for meat, cons

Chapter 17x: Askr Falls  
Victim: Silvia (FE4) Killer: Laevatein (FEH) Way she dies: Both arms cut off, then head cut off, non-con  
Victim: Sue(FE6) Killer: Some horses Way she dies: Trampled to death after falling to the ground, non-con  
Victim: Lianna (FE Warriors) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Gets impaled with multiple weapons, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Camilla (FE14) Killer: Veronica’s soldiers Way she dies: A public suspension hanging with extra loops around her legs, non-con, based on Veiled’s pic of her  
Victim: Sharena (FEH) Killer: Veronica (FEH) Way she dies: Her throat is cut with her own weapon, non-con

Intermission 6: Micaiah Visits a Hot Spring  
Victim: Micaiah (FE10) Killer: Hinoka (FE14) Way she dies: Strangled to death with her scarf, non-con  
I’ve commissioned a few pics from M0zg based on this story

Celica vs Celica remade  
Victim: Celica (FE2/15) Killer: Fallen Celica (FE2/15) Way she dies: Tentacled to death by summoned monsters, non-con  
Remake of the scene from chapter 23, written because Vissin has drawn a pic for it

Chapter 17x-2: Death of the Flame Sisters  
Victim: Silvia (FE4) Killer: Laevatein (Futa) (FEH) Way she dies: Laevatein fucks her headless corpse she had created in the chapter before  
Victim: Laegjarn (FEH) Killer: Laevatein (FEH) Way she dies: Cut in half from the chest down to her pussy, non-con  
Victim: Laevatein (FEH) Killer: Surtr (FEH) Way she dies: Slammed multiple times into a wall until her head is completely smashed, non-con

Chapter 17x-3: The Summoner’s Fall  
Victim: Ophelia (FE14) Killer: Surtr (FEH) Way she dies: Her midsection is burnt, her head and spine is torn out, non-con  
Victim: Female Kiran (FEH) Killer: Surtr (FEH) Way she dies: Limbs removed in different ways, turned into a cocksleeve for Surtr, eventually a climax tears her head off, non-con

Chapter 17x-4: Be Careful Who You Trust  
Victim: Veronica (FEH) Killer: Loki (Futa) (FEH) Way she dies: Impaled with a lance, non-con  
Victim: Loki (Futa) (FEH) Killer: Surtr (FEH) Way she dies: Head sliced in two, non-con

Intermission 7: An Xmas LHB: Legendary Lucina  
Victim: Lucina (FE13) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Horns stabbed into brain, limbs amputated, head cut off, non-con  
Victim: Cynthia (FE13) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Horns stabbed into brain, limbs amputated, head cut off, non-con  
A story for Veiled's xmas FE set

Young Lady of Askr 1: Madelyn’s Death on the Plains  
Victim: Madelyn (My OC) Killer: Some random bandit Way she dies: Cut open with a sword, gutted, impaled, beheaded, roasted, semi-con

Chapter 37-1: A Young Tactician's Boredom  
Victim: Flora (FE14) Killer: Rhajat (FE14) Way she dies: A mixture poured into her brain, throat slit, non-con  
Victim: Rhajat (FE14) Killer: A group of heroes Way she dies: Beheaded during a public gangrape, her corpse loses her limbs after her death, non-con; Based on Veiled's drawings of her

Chapter 37-2: Ophelia’s Dream Come True  
Victim: Ophelia (FE14) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Has her head sliced off with a knife after a long rape session, non-con, a collab with Veiled  
Victim: Soleil (FE14) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Top of her head cut off, then gets a few dicks into her brain, non-con

Intermission 8: Grand Hero Battle: Julius  
Victim: Ishtar (FE4/5) Killer: Katarina (Futa) (FE12) and some other heroes Way she dies: Head cut off on a guillotine, non-con  
Victim: Bow Flier (FEH) Killer: Some hero Way she dies: Arms cut off, then hanged, non-con  
Victim: Katarina (Futa) (FE12) Killer: Julius's Deadlords (FE4/5) Way she dies: Hands and feet cut off, then her limbs cut off, then beheaded, semi-con  
Ishtar and Bow Flier's scenes are based on Veiled's Ishtar set, and Katarina's is based on a stream pic he did

Young Lady of Askr 2: Springs of Pleasure  
Victim: Sakura (FE14) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) and Camilla (FE14) Way she dies: Limbs cut up into sashimi, then brain melted into a drink with a fire spell, cons  
Victim: Camilla (FE14) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) and Hinoka (FE14) Way she dies: Debreasted and decunted, then crushed to death with a number of stones from the hot spring, cons  
Victim: Elise (FE14) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Jumps into a spring of boiling water and boils to death, cons  
Victim: Hinoka (FE14) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Neck broken with a towel, cons  
Victim: Madelyn (My OC) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Slices her wrists and cuts one hand off, then bleeds out in the hot spring while masturbating, cons

Chapter 38-1: An Isaachian Duel  
Victim: Ayra (FE4) Killer: Larcei (FE4) on Kiran's orders Way she dies: Throat slit with a sword, then beheaded in full, non-con, based on Veiled's pic of her  
Victim: Larcei (FE4) Killer: Kiran Way she dies: Head sliced off with a sword while making out with her mother's head that's on Kiran's cock, non-con

Chapter 38-2: Golden-Laced Tragedies  
Victim: Altena (FE4/5) Killer: Nanna (FE4/5) Way she dies: Stabbed through the back, then ripped apart and devoured by wyverns, non-con  
Victim: Edain (FE4) Killer: Some bandits Way she dies: Partially impaled with her sister's bow, then fucked through the eyes, non-con  
Victim: Brigid (FE4/5) Killer: Some bandits Way she dies: Tortured with her arrows, then partially impaled on her bow, finished off with a neck-snap, non-con

Xenologue 1: Rinkah's Final Battle  
Victim: Rinkah (FE14) Killer: Mia (Futa) (FE9/10) Way she dies: Loses both of her limbs and then her head in an arena duel, cons

Intermission 9: Clarisse's Bad Luck  
Victim: Clarisse (FE12) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Legs sliced off, shot at an archery range, then roasted, non-con  
A story for Veiled's Clarisse set

Xenologue 2: Anna Snuff Fest  
Victims: A bunch of Annas (various FEs) Killer: Other Annas (various FEs) Way they die: Shot dead, stabbed in the neck, neck snapped, brainfucked, beheaded, strangling, impalement, cut in half, semi-cons

Chapter 37-3: Archery Misfortunes  
Victim: Nina (FE14) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Stabbed with some swords, her breasts fucked, non-con  
Victim: Noire (FE13) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: An arrow to the head, and head cut off, non-con, based on Veiled's pic of her

Intermission 10: Strangling Bunnies  
Victim: Spring Palla (FE1/2/3/11/12/15) Killer: Loki-as-Abel(FEH) Way she dies: Strangled with the ribbon she wears around her neck, non-con  
Victim: Spring Loki (FEH) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: Ties a knot around her neck for some breathplay and fails to undo it in time, accidentally strangling herself to death. 

Intermission 11: Visiting Wolfskin Peak  
Victim: Velouria (FE14) Killer: Some Wolfskin Way she dies: Has her arm ripped off and her neck ripped open, non-con  
Victim: Panne (FE13) Killer: Some Wolfskin Way she dies: Has her neck bitten almost completely through, non-con  
Victim: Leanne (FE9/10) Killer: Some Wolfskin Way she dies: Cut in half at the waist with Wolfskin claws, then head bitten off  
A story for Veiled's beasts set

Xenologue 3: Tharja's Failed Experiment  
Victim: Tharja (FE13) Killer: Female Robin (Futa) Way she dies: Beheaded and kept alive with a spell, but with the spell breaking eventually, semi-con

Xenologue 4: Motherly Love  
Victim: Mikoto (FE14) Killer: Male Corrin, Azura (Futa) Way she dies: Cut in half vertically, beheaded, non-con

Young Lady of Askr 3: Hanging Out  
Victim: Katarina (FE12) Killer: Soleil (FE14) Way she dies: Hanged on the public gallows after her girlfriend's (Kris's) request, cons  
Victim: Soleil (FE14) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: She and Madelyn hang together from one rope, cons  
Victim: Madelyn (My OC) Killer: Suicide Way she dies: She and Soleil hang together from one rope, cons

Xenologue 5: Kjelle's Riding Lesson  
Victim: Kjelle (FE13) Killer: A horse, Sully(FE13) Way she dies: Tries out horse penetration, finds out it's not for her but her mother doesn't let her back out - with Kjelle's insides ruined by the horse's cock

Xenologue 6: Lucina's Nightmare  
Victim: Lucina (FE13) Killer: Guroccubus (Veiled's OC) Way she dies: Gurocubbus cuts her head off with the Falchion, non-con

Intermission 12: A Hanging with Dragons  
Victim: Tiki (FE13) Killer: An executioner Way she dies: Gets a noose put around her neck then her legs get cut off, hangs to death, non-con  
Victim: Ninian (FE7) Killer: An executioner Way she dies: Gets a noose put around her neck then her legs get cut off, hangs to death, non-con  
Victim: Idunn (FE6) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Survives a suspension hanging, gets stabbed through the chest, her neck is cut and her head is ripped off, non-con

Chapter 39-1: Legendary Snuff Sluts: Eirika and Azura  
Victim: Legendary Eirika (FE8) Killer: Some soldiers Way she dies: Forced to take the cock of her horse, then head cut off, based on Veiled's Eirika drawing, non-con  
Victim: Legendary Azura (FE14) Killer: Kiran, Tana(FE8) Way she dies: Loses all of her limbs, then cut in two at the waist, her torso also additionally cut in two, non-con

Chapter 39-2: Legendary Snuff Sluts: Lyn  
Victim: Legendary Lyn (Futa) (FE7) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn chops her arms off, then her dick and breasts. Finally, she takes her head away - then spits her and roasts her, non-con

Xenologue 7: Louise's Wedding Roast  
Victim: Bride Louise (FE7) Killer: Clarine (FE6) Way she dies: Clarine strangles her dead then roasts her corpse, non-con

Chapter 40-1: Mythic Snuff Sluts: Naga's Blood  
Victim: Legendary Tiki (FE1/3/11/12) Killer: Futa Female Grima, Futa Morgan Way she dies: Grima impregnates her with Morgan, then has her body act as an incubator for Morgan - with Morgan sucking her body dry to grow quickly, non-con  
Victim: Naga (FE1/3/11/12/13) Killer: Futa Morgan Way she dies: Morgan slices her arms apart with magic, then rips her heart out and finally bites her head off, non-con

History Mode 1: Elincia's Failed Gambit  
Victim: Lucia (FE9/10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Executed through beheading at the chopping block, non-con  
Victim: Calill (FE9/10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Her neck gets snapped, non-con  
Victim: Nephenee (FE9/10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Stabbed with her spear through the neck, then head torn off, non-con  
Victim: Heather (FE10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Head cut off with her own knives, non-con  
Victim: Lethe (FE9/10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Hanged to death using the ribbon she wears around her neck, non-con  
Victim: Leanne (FE9/10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Made into a target for archery practice, non-con  
Victim: Astrid (FE9/10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Beheaded with her lover's sword, non-con  
Victim: Marcia (FE9/10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Impaled with her own spear, non-con  
Victim: Elincia (FE9/10) Killer: Rebels Way she dies: Cut in two with an axe, non-con  
A collab with Veiled

Xenologue 8: Icy-Hot Fun in the Sun  
Victim: Summer Gunnthra (FEH) Killer: Summer Laevatein (FEH) Way she dies: Suggests a hanging for some breathplay, but Laevatein doesn't let her down, non-con

Snuff Classes of Askr: Dorothea  
Victim: Dorothea (FE16) Killer: Edelgard (FE16) Way she dies: Volounteers to be executed in front of the class, Edelgard beheads her, cons

History Mode 2: Edelgard's Punishment  
Victim: Edelgard (FE16) Killer: Rhea; Female Byleth (FE16) Way she dies: Whipped by Rhea, then put through some drowning torture, and finally sliced into a few very fuckable pieces, non-con  
A collab with Veiled; The other three Eagles girls get a very short scene each

Snuff Classes of Askr: Ingrid and Hilda  
Victim: Ingrid (FE16) Killer: Madelyn (My OC), Female Byleth (FE16) Way she dies: Limbs removed, stomach opened, guts removed, turned into a fuckdoll, semi-cons  
Victim: Hilda (FE16) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Strangled through an unusual rope setup, non-con, based on a pic by M0zg

Snuff Classes of Askr: Kronya  
Victim: Madelyn (My OC) Killer: Kronya (FE16) Way she dies: Tits cut off, then beheaded, cons  
Victim: Kronya (FE16) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Arms removed, stabbed through the chest, heart ripped off

Young lady of Askr 4: Mio vs Madelyn  
Victim: Madelyn (My OC) Killer: Mio (BCGuro's OC) Way she dies: Mio cuts her throat, Madelyn tries to masturbate to a climax before dying, semi-cons  
Victim: Mio (BCGuro's OC) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn cuts her arms, then her head off, then butchers the corpse, non-con

History Mode 3: Sumia's Heartbreak  
Victim: Sumia (FE13) Killer: Some random dude Way she dies: Becomes a whore and happily works at a brothel. One day, someone suggests that she fucks her spear - and she keeps humping it as it cuts through her insides, eventually impaling herself in full. Accidental, but cons  
A collab with Veiled ^^

Young Lady of Askr 5: Madelyn's Winter Preparations  
Victim: xmas Tharja (FE13) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn chops her limbs, then her head off, cons  
Victim: xmas Sothis (FE16) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn slices off her feet, then beheads her, non-con  
Victim: xmas Cecilia (FE6) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn cuts her tits off, then follows up with her head, cons  
Victim: xmas Nino (FE7) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn carves out her womb and vagina, then slices her head off, non-con  
Victim: xmas Fae (FE6) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Is put into an oven and roasted whole, cons  
Victim: xmas Eirika (FE8) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Strangled with her skirt, non-con  
Victim: xmas Elice (FE1/3/11/12) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn beheads her as she masturbates, cons  
Victim: xmas Lissa (FE13) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn cuts her in two at the waist, and finishes her off via a beheading, non-con  
Victim: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Killer: xmas Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Madelyn slices her own tits off, then carves out her cunt, and finally beheads herself, cons

Snuff Classes of Askr: Marianne and Petra  
Victim: futa Marianne (FE16) Killer: Dorte (her horse) Way she dies: Gets fucked to death by her horse's cock, cons  
Victim: Petra (FE16) Killer: Bernadetta (FE16) Way she dies: Bernie tricks her into being eaten by a flesh-eating plant, non-con

Intermission 14: Sonya's Family Reunion  
Victim: Sonya (FE2/15) Killer: Her sisters (futas)  
Way she dies: After an incestous threesome with her sisters, one of them summons a bunch of tentacle monsters that first choke her, then snap her neck, non-con

A collab with Veiled ^^

Intermission 15: Extreme Summer Games  
Victim: Summer Lyn (FE7) Killer: Madelyn (My OC) Way she dies: Buried in the sand, then beheaded with a scythe as part of a beach game, non-con  
Victim: Summer Lilina (FE6) Killer: Fiora (FE7) Way she dies: Beheaded as she makes out with Madelyn, then roasted, cons  
Victim: Summer Madelyn (My OC) Killer: Fiora (FE7) Way she dies: Beheaded as she makes out with Lilina, then roasted, cons  
A collab with Veiled ^^

Xenologue 9: Shrine of Snuffing Annas  
Victim: New Year's Anna (FEH) Killer: Some dude Way she dies: Head cut off as she rides his dick, non-con  
Victim: New Year's Anna (FEH) Killer: Some dude Way she dies: Limbs hacked off, then strangled with the string of her bow, non-con

Intermission 16: Aether Preyed  
Victim: Altina (FE10) Killer: A defense team in AR (Duma, Chrom, Alm, Thrasir, Ophelia, Azura) Way she dies: Hanged from a lightning tower which then activates and fries her as she's on the brink of death, non-con  
Victim: Eir (FEH) Killer: A defense team in AR (Duma, Chrom, Alm, Thrasir, Ophelia, Azura) Way she dies: Hanged from a lightning tower which then activates and fries her as she's on the brink of death, cons  
A collab with Veiled ^^


End file.
